Lifted Boundaries
by Lily-Ride-Cullen
Summary: An ordinary day to a dark disaster. Nessie is kidnapped, what will happen? Where will they go? What will they do? Will they ever see Nessie again? All boundaries are lifted when it comes to this. After BD, normal pairings, basically carried on after BD
1. Rockpools

**Okay, Lily-Ride-Cullen here!!! this is my first FAnFic!!! yay!!!**

Anyways this is set after breaking dawn, a few months after the end... i think...

Correct me if i have any errors or it dosn't make sense (what can i say, it makes sense in my head!!!)  
And please please review!!! i have only got one review so far... thats really got me down...  
mind you it is the first chappy so i forgive you guys!! lol.

Hope you Like it  
Lots of LOve

Lily-Ride-Cullen  
xxx

* * *

The clear blue water shimmered in the mid-day sun. So did the creature beside me. We stood still as only vampires and statues could, breathing lightly and quietly.

I turned to my side to wrap both my arms around his sparkling waist. The muscles on his chest looked deadly as I ran my hand across them. A slight shudder ran through him. I looked up into his golden butterscotch eyes, amazed that I could get that kind of reaction from his body. Just by _touching_ him. Edward stared down at my golden amber eyes, looking at me in wonder, rainbows dancing off each others skin. My eyes had still not fully turned to the normal, vegetarian-vampire eyes, my human blood slowly draining away but not gone yet. It was taking a lot longer than usual. Whereas Edward had said a few months, seven months later they were still an amber-y scarlet colour. Of course, Edward just had to have a theory on that, which was that my human blood had been so potent and strong that it would take longer. I always had to be something other than normal.

If the moment had not been so perfect I would have sighed in frustration. Along with my human blood and the red tint of my eyes, my strength was also slowly going. Not completely, just a little less than I was used to. I could still lift and crush things without even thinking about it. I could still beat Emmet at an arm-wrestling match. And I still needed to be careful so as not to break Edward in half, as I would hold him down to kiss him. (I was glad I could still do that!) It just took a little more effort and concentration.

Edward lifted a hand and stroked my face gently, his golden eyes melting. But I didn't want gentle. I grabbed his face roughly, struggling to remember that I had to be careful with my strength. He put his hand on the small of my back, not at all gently this time, and pulled me towards him. His lips met my lips with an intense passion, his cool tongue running over mine. I pulled my face down so I could kiss his throat. I could feel his lips pressing into my hair.

"After seven months, you'd think I would not expect your human reactions, but I still do, time and time again." Edward whispered against my hair.

"Would you rather I still had them?" I murmured softly, around kissing his throat.

"Not if the scent came with it," he laughed. "Because then I wouldn't be able to do this"

He shoved his face back up against mine, our lips synchronised in a compilcated dance. They made rhythmic patterns with each other, our faces fitting together like puzzle pieces

We broke apart, breathing raggedly, our foreheads pressed together. Our breathing slowed, concentrating on each of the others breath. A cough came from behind us.

"Not interrupting something, are we?" A voice said from behind us, stifling laughter.

we looked up to see Jacob and Renesmee, hand in hand, both grinning cheekily. I detangled myself regretfully from Edward, a little embarrassed of my daughter seeing this.

"Mommy, let me show you something!" Renesmee sang. She bounded right up into my arms and pressed her soft warm hand to my cheek. My head filled with vivid colours, patterns and shapes; a bright blue eel, an orange crab with big black pincers, a rainbow variety of fish, a speckled green plant, an aquarium the size of a bird bath.

"I see Jacob showed you the rock pools" I said smiling.

"Yes, they are all so pretty! Some of the fish came right up to me!"

She turned her head towards Edward and leapt into his open arms. She placed her hand on his face to show him what she had just showed me, event though he had just seen it in her head. I looked at them together. Renesmee's beautiful bronze curls were now down past her waist, and her cheeks were flushed with excitement. Her chocolate brown eyes were staring into Edwards golden ones. Her face was concentrated as she picked out the images to show him. She was taller now, and could easily pass for a 4 year old, even though she was only 8 months old.

**(A/N: Sorry, going for a rough guess about her age)**

I looked at Edward in all his glory. His faultless face was porcelain white with a slight colour of pink in his cheeks from the hunt yesterday. His shirt was open, revealing his glistening chest, toned and perfected. The casual disarray of his tousled bronze hair was blowing in the wind, hanging slightly over his face. His startlingly gorgeous lips had a hint of a smile as he saw what Renesmee had done for the day. She took her slender hand away, stopping me in my marvelling.

"Do you want to look at more rock pools Nessie?" Jacob asked tenderly. I may have grown to be okay with Jacobs imprinting, but I still wasn't entirely happy with it. I was even less happy that she didn't really have a choice in this. Maybe less happy is a bit of an understatement. Okay, a lot of an understatement. But it wasn't as if I could do anything about it.

"Momma, Daddy, can you come too?" Renesmee asked expectantly, bringing me out of my little rant in my head.

"Sure," I said, wrapping my hand around hers. "Let's go"

* * *

* * *


	2. A scent

**Hey There!!!**

**This is Lily-Ride-Cullen!**

**OME i am soooooooooo sorry i didnt update sooner but school work caught up on me... and my cat deleted some of my work when walking on the keyboard.... Grrr...**

**Anyways hope you enjoy  
please review, you can now review anoymously (sorry, bad at spelling) on this story if you must, though i would prefer you to leave your user name to awnser questions or reply**

**enjoy!  
**

**still bella's POV**

* * *

"Come back Nessie! No, don't jump in the rock- Oh thanks, now you got me all wet!" Jacob's voice rang loud and clear from the rock pools. I could hear Nessie giggling and splashing about. I could hear Jacob running after Nessie, then shifting into his wolf form. I rolled my eyes as I heard the fabric of his shorts ripping. They were his last pair at ours. I think Billy only had one more pair. Time to go shopping. Again. _Groan_

I heard a familiar patter of feet, running inhumanly fast. Her scent was flowing in the wind. By that I could tell she was roughly a minute or two away.

"Shall we go meet her?" Edward asked, knowing what I was thinking without even reading my mind.

"'Kay" I answered lazily. I needed a bit of a run.

We sprang to our feet and raced each other to Alice. I laughed as I jumped in front of him on the last leg, betting him by a millisecond.

"Betcha!" I said, grinning. Edward smiled his crooked smile at me, taking my breath away. Will I ever get used to that? His perfect features, his perfect smile? Will it always take my breath away? Yes. I think it will, I thought, still gazing at him, dazed. He turned to Alice; a puzzled look expressed itself across his face.

"What was that Alice? You're thinking to quick-"

"Where's Renesmee?" Alice shouted at us. Her eyes were wide and fearful, her hands clutching at my top franticly.

"Uh – Back at the rock pools, why?" I asked, bemused. I looked at Edward, who looked just as confused as I was. Why couldn't he read Alice's mind? Alice's face was scared, a look I did not often see on a vampire's face, let alone hers.

She grabbed my shoulders, trying to stutter something out. Wait, stutter? Alice, stuttering? I couldn't think of anything to make her scared stiff and unable to speak. But one word is all it can take.

"Alice!" I shouted. "What's wrong?!" I was getting frightened now.

One word was all it took.

"Ren-nesmee" she choked.

I dropped her shoulders in a second, freezing statue still. Renesmee. No. Not my baby! Who would do this? Who even knew of her existence?!

I charged to the rock pools, not even Edward over taking me. My need to get to my precious Nessie was too strong. A werewolf's roar raged out through the trees, followed by howls in the distance. What would cause Jacob to cry out so painfully? I could only think of one thing.

I looked over to Edward, his face a battle field of emotions. Anger. Worry. Fear. They danced across his face in a display of trauma.

I sped up, just a few seconds away. I burst through the thick trees into the clearing. The rock pools lay in disaster, splashed everywhere, life squashed in a moment. Renesmee. I searched for her. Where was she?! Jacob lay in his wolf form, whimpering. Why hadn't he protected Renesmee? I began to snarl. I then saw why he just lay there. A long gash erupted from his fur, ripping through his torso. It was streaked with I bit of silver. Looking closer, I could see what it was. Vampire venom.

Jacob was growling loudly, and panting hard. He was trying to move himself. He wasn't going anywhere.

But where was Renesmee?! I smelt the air. I could smell Jacobs sickening wolfy smell. I could smell Renesmees smell, sweetly vampire and human.

I could also catch out another scent; a new one, a strange one, the scent of an unknown vampire on our turf.

"They took Renesmee!" Edward whispered in horror, his face a mask of pain. There was a moment of silence.

They. Took. Renesmee. THEY TOOK RENESMEE?! HOW DARE THEY! They cannot take one of the most precious things from my life, our lives, and expect us not to get her back?!

Edward roared at the top of his lungs and sped after the scent. I followed him, snarling.

I looked back to see Alice leaning over Jacob. Carlisle had turned up and was sitting there. A big black wolf entered the clearing, growling vicously. But I didn't have time for their worries now.

"Edward" I barely whispered knowing he could hear me. "Who. Is. It"  
he didn't slow down in his running, just turning to me.

"I don't know" he whispered just as silently. I was shocked. How could he not know?

we ran faster, dodging trees and wildlife swiftly, following the trail to the river. Their scent was every where. A very obvious trail. Suspicious.

We jumped across the river of cold running water. I inhaled. Where was it? Where was the scent?! Where had it gone?! I whipped my head round searching for some kind of trail, some kind of sign, anything. I saw Edward looking down at the river.

"Edward," I said slowly. I didn't want to hear what was next. He turned around to me with hollow eyes; no hope was present in them. It seemed like his eyes were burning, flames licking up all the life inside him. Please. Please, no. not let him say what I think was happening.

"The scents gone" he choked out. "they went in the water, the scent is lost." He turned his burning topaz eyes to me, pain, fear and grief plain in them. He ran to me, to hold us together in a bone crushing hug. We collapsed onto the floor in a heap.

"She's gone" I whispered in broken sobs, Edward shaking beside me. "She's re-really gone!"

* * *

**Ohhhh, a kinda cliffie!**

OME! i forgot the disclaimer!!

Disclaimer: i do not own the awesome amazing twilight world that stephanie meyer wrote and i did not. i am only borrowing her characters.... escepcially Edward... Mmmmm

Back to reality!

**i will not nag you to review (now anyway) but i was very dissappointed when i only got 2 reviews, one which was from my friend whom i begged to review. So big thank you to SmileyFace55 and, of course, my bestie, DreamerH21!!!!!But please review. when i read other fanfics, they say it gives them inspiration. i finally get that!! i felt like killing a few people off when after the first week no one reviewed. but i wont as i have got a few chappies written up already.**

**the button is right there. you know you want too.... review! :D**

**xxxx**

**Ps. OME means oh my edward :D**


	3. And We Ran

Okay hey again. Lily-Ride-Cullen here.

I am very sorry I did not update, but all my chapters are in my notebook, so I have to type them up, and i'm a slow typer!!!! so i am sooooooooooooooooo sorry!!!!

Any ideas on where my story might lead, i'd like to hear, as i am a bit stuck on one of the following chapters.

Comment, praise, flames, anything, review please!!!

* * *

I sat with my head in my hands, listening to their muted conversation. Edwards arm was around me, but nothing could comfort me at the moment. Only Renesmee could do that. The frantic searching for 24 hours had done nothing. The scouring of the woods had done nothing. The following of the river, where the scent had supposedly vanished, had done nothing. Nothing. She was still gone. Gone from my sight. Gone from my arms. Gone from my world. Just gone, not even knowing where she was and when we'd find her, if we'd find her at all.

My world was crashing down upon me.

"Where would they go?"

"Are you sure you don't know who it was? Didn't you see in your vision, any sign that you know her?"

"Of course I'm not sure! I only saw the back of her! There was nothing to distinguish her by. She had ash blond hair, and had a gray cloak on…" Alice trailed off.

I tuned out. I didn't want to listen to it anyway. It hurt too much.

Who would want to take her? Who would even know of her existence apart from the people who fought at the battle, and the werewolves…

Suddenly I remembered a very important person.

"Jacob!" I shouted, everyone turning to look at me in confusion. "Where's Jacob?!"

"He's recovering at his house, why?" Carlisle said.

"Recovering? Shouldn't he be okay by now?" Jasper queried.

"No, the damage was very extensive. He has many broken ribs, and a broken leg. The vampire who attacked him bit him too." Carlisle replied hastily.

"But Vampire venom is poisonous to the werewolves!" I exclaimed, momentarily sidetracked.

"That's why he is still recovering" Carlisle sighed.

The room was silent, thinking over, again, about what was happening.

I got up.

"I need to see him" I said. I ran out of the room of bemused faces, going as fast as I could to La Plush. I smelt Edward behind me and asked, "Edward, how did you not know that Nessie was in danger?" My voice shook with emotion.

He paused, trying to get his words together.

"Whoever it was, whoever took Renesmee, has a power similar to yours, love. I can't read her mind. She can also speed up minds; that is why I could not read Alice's mind, or see her vision. But while you do it unconsciously, she has to work for it. It takes most of her effort, but I think it may be a physical shield as well; she had no problem taking down Jacob in under 10 seconds."

We ran in silence, thinking over what had just happened. So another shield, like me? Maybe physical and mental, so, unlimited shielding, but only so much at a time, with effort.

We saw Jacobs's small house, running silently and swiftly, careful not to let anyone see us. Technically, we weren't meant to be there, but the territory didn't matter so much now, with Jacob hurt and Renesmee missing.

Renesmee. My Renesmee.

I started choking up at her name. Good thing I didn't need to breath.

I ran into Jacob's bedroom, Edward close behind.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed. I gasped in shock. He looked worse than I had thought he would be. His face looked tired and had a layer of cold sweat coating it. His skin was tinged blue, a shade that didn't look right over his russet skin. His leg was in a brace, as was his chest. But what worried me the most was the massive swelling on his neck. It was red and puffed up, with a chunk of flesh still missing from it. Why hadn't that healed by now? I thought to myself.-

"Hey bells," Jacob said weakly. He tried to look where I was staring, already knowing where I was looking at his neck.

"Yeah, the venom didn't react to well with my system. It's more extreme than we thought. Have you found Nessie yet?" he asked shakily.

"No," Edward breathed. Short and simple. But it still broke my heart.

Jacob leaned his head back and drew in a deep breath, to calm him. He didn't look worried; he looked scared. More than scared. The emotion he wore on his face, I couldn't place it. It was a mixture of anger, hurt and torment. I could hardly bear to look at it. When he saw Renesmee, his expression was one of a blind man seeing the sun for the first time; a mixture of awe, wonder, love, and so many other emotions that you just can't descried. Now he'd had his sun ripped from him, just as half of my heart had been ripped from me. We all understood each others pain, each others fears.

"The vampire that attacked you, Jacob, did she say anything? Anything at all, to herself, to you?" I asked precariously.

He looked at me, confused. He answered, "Ummm… she was concentrating hard on something, but then she started mumbling some crap about a gift. How he would like it. Hang on, I think she said," He raised his hands tiredly, making the quotation signs round the words.  
"'He's curious, as always' and 'They want them'. I couldn't make out the rest. Must be mad, talking to herself and all." He said, giving a feeble half smile. Just like Jacob, try to make a joke, to ease the tense atmosphere, to try and be strong for us, for Nessie.

He laid his head back heavily, seeming exhausted from his little speech. The venom was making him worse by the minute: his skin seemed slightly paler; his voice weaker; his movements more limited.

I sighed in frustration, and anger. What did I think I would find here anyway? Besides more misery?

"Thanks anyway, Jacob" I said sadly, my head down. I couldn't bear to see his expression. I turned to face Edward, but was greeted by the same expression as Jacob was wearing; Hopelessness. His eyes were burning again.

"Love," Edward whispered painfully. The tension rolled off him, and he started speaking faster. "Have you ever considered, I know it may not be a possibility but, they may have taken R-re- Her, though it's not in their nature to go against rules but-"

"Edward," I cut him off. "Spit it out" What had his even quicker mind figured out before I had? He took a deep breath.

He spoke clearly, slowly. "Could it have been… the Voultri?" his eyes bored into mine as realisation dawned on me.

Of course! The Voultri! It made sense now! The girl – her mumblings: Aro is always curious; though I couldn't work out what the 'wanting them' meant.

I can't believe I hadn't worked it out before! Who else would want to snatch R-r-enesmee? Who else would want to cause the pain they had caused us, so much so that we couldn't even say her name in our heads, let alone out loud?

She had not been a danger, we'd established that. Had they now found another reason to kill us, to take our family, the ones with useful gifts and talents? Maybe they just wanted Nessie, my precious one, my baby.

Edward had seen the flash in my eyes, our sudden epiphany. He grabbed my hand.

And we ran.

* * *

as soon as i type the next one up, i will post it ASAP

i need to go to bed now! i'm not meant to be up lol! Shhh!!!

Please review!!!!

I will mention your name at the top of the next chappie if you do, and possibly check out your stories!!!! (yes, that is bribery)

xxx

zzz


	4. Torture

**As i updated late last time, i thought i'd be nice and post the next one up the next day! (basically i am bored so i finished writing up the next chappie!)**

**also, it is a bit of a short chappie so i thought i'd update quicker.**

**i havn't given you much of a chance to review, so i will say your names in the next chappie**

* * *

"Come on, faster, stupid car!" I growled at my Ferrari in frustration. It was the fastest car in the garage, but was still not fast enough for the drive, or the race, to the airport. I hate driving though. I wanted to run; it's usually faster, but not to Italy.

The bones in my knuckles were straining against my skin; I was trying not to hold the steering wheel to hard, fearing of snapping it. A crack ran up the side in a crumbling noise, breaking a small part of the wheel. I stared blankly at it as it crumbled in my hand.

"I'll take over, love. I've had more practice at this." Edward spoke quietly.

He grabbed my waist and slid me over onto the passenger seat, while moving himself into the drivers' seat. He carried on driving with one hand, trying not to touch the broken part. He ran his hand through his hair, stressed. I watched with love I my eyes, as the movements unintentionally brought me closer to him. He kept his eyes on mine, even though he was still driving. He leaned in a pressed his lips gently to mine. he leaned back, sadness in his eyes.

I blinked, snapping out of my little daydream. How could I think of love when she's missing? I hung my head in shame and tried to stifle the broken sobs coming out of my chest.

I looked out the window. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want the journey to Italy. I didn't want the torturing hours ahead on the plane; this was bad enough. The seconds ticked by like hours, the minutes ticked by like days.

I wanted Nessie, safe in my arms. I wanted her here, now and forever. This feeling, this dagger, rusted and jagged, through my heart was too much to bear. It penetrated through my vampire skin, granite-like and hard, into my heart.

At least, that's what it felt like. I looked down at my chest, to see no dagger, rusted and jagged. I sighed and carried on looking out the window.

This feeling was worse than when Edward left me. He was with me now, but that just doubled our pain. We felt incomplete. A hole in my human chest had been so painful, a broken heart.

This was worse than when we realised the Voultri was coming to kill Nessie and all of us around her. The empty tomb of our voices, the hollowness of our eyes.

This is even worse than the fire that had raged through my human body, changing me. A heat so intense and painful, that I would gladly welcome any other pain at all. I could recall it exactly; it is not something that you forget easily.

But now I am experiencing a new pain, and I would go through all of the latter ten times, a hundred times, a thousand times, just to be rid of this feeling, to have Renesmee back, safe and sound! The emotional trauma on us all is immense. The emotional pain is extraordinary. This time, I don't know if I can pull through, if we all can pull through.

The only cure is my Nessie, my baby.

But she is not here.

I looked at Edwards face again, only to look away quickly. His face was too pain-filled to look at, a mirror of mine. I could feel the hurt, the emotional stress oozing from him, like dark, thick blood squeezing itself out of a clogged artery.

My world was crashing and burning. Everything was wrong. And yet the darkness continued to crawl over my hopes, and squash them until I was, nothing. Just a statue. Sitting there. No heart felt soul, no quick working mind, just a blank face, a blank space.

Just an empty heart that could bear no more pain.

***

* * *

The plane was torture. The only thing I could do was sit there, and try not to think of her. Edward held my hand. We were both as silent as ever. Our broken sobs had run out, I didn't know if my body could try to cry anymore. Tears never fell from these amber eyes anymore.

We looked out the window. We didn't want to see the normality of the families around us, vacationing on an early spring break. It was March now. Time had passed too quickly.

Edwards face had never changed since the car; it was a mask of broken hopes, anguish and torment. His eyes were a frozen lake of topaz. Even though we had hunted only a few days ago, it seemed like a lifetime ago, the darkness was creeping round the edges of his eyes. Constant black flashes were happening a lot now in both of our eyes.

My agony doubled in that instance. My pain of losing Renesmee was so much I thought there could be no higher level of pain. But as I watched Edward, his face dead, torn and broken, it intensified. I could feel his pain.

Destroying him.

As it was destroying me.

We wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

* * *

hey, who saw the twilght movie? it just came out in england over here, so i went and saw it 2 days ago.

i thought it was good, but the scenes were too much in the wrong order, and i don't think they showed enough emotion.

Please review if you havn't already!

Lots of Love

Lily-Ride-Cullen

xxx


	5. Shadows

**I am going to aim for once a month at least updates from the next chappie on.**

**I'm sorry this chappie is so short after such a long wait - it's kind of a filler. but i promise, the next one is my normal length, maybe a bit longer.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The shadows were closing in. I glanced at the waning sun, slowly dying in the sky. That was the third time in the last minute I had looked at that sun. Its rays were streaming over the roof tops in a golden blanket.

There was one bright stream in front of us, blocking our path. We could've just run, but with all the townsfolk and tourists swarming around us, that was difficult. The light was like a barrier: holding us back from running; holding us back from the daunting tower; holding us back from _her._

An abrupt wave of déjà vu swept over me. Hadn't I been here, no more than two years ago? (A/N: again, going for a rough timeline here.)

I was completely different then. A former version of myself. I could almost see my human self beside us: clutching her sides; pale human skin stretched unforgivingly over her face; looking out across the square for her beautiful sparkling vampire.

The sun suddenly ducked behind the buildings, casting the town square in an array of shadows. The whole place was a different scene to the one I had witnessed a few seconds ago. The running water had a dark blue tint washing over it to my all seeing eyes, rather than a jet black pool of rippling water to my old blind eyes.

The buildings would look sinister; the alleys more menacing were it not for the fact that apart from the Voultri, I was probably the most dangerous thing here.

But I didn't care about that.

We ran as fast as we could, darting around the buildings, unseen from the human eye.

We ran towards the reason for our existence, or if we didn't succeed, the reason for the end of our happy lives, and the start of an endless devastation.

***

* * *

There is really no excuse for the long wait you've had for this chapter. But I was a little downhearted, so I didn't post as I didn't have the will to type up the next whole chapter as it is about six pages from my notes (but i have big writing and it's on A5 paper), then i have to edit it. And I don't like to moan, but you guys really need to hear this.

I was looking on my hits, to find around 300 people had checked this story out, which I was really excited about. But then I found I have only 11 reviews.

Do the math people. **Only 1 in 30 of you reviewed**. That's very draining for a writer.

Lots of Love

Lily-Ride-Cullen


	6. New arrivals

**I forgot to put the names up of the people that reviewed, so here they are!**

**SmileyFace55 – Thanks for being my first reviewer!**

**DreamerH21 – What can I say, you're amazing! The advice you give on and off of fan fiction is awesome. Ly! Your story, Running is just the first Step is so good!**

**Krista – Thank you, will try! =P**

**BiTtEnbyEdWaRdC – Thanks for your support, it's really nice when I get comments like that.**

**Dreams Never Come true – I love how you love stories like these! Lol**

**Sarah Su Pengly – Thank you for saying that, it means a lot.**

**Thank you so much you guys, especially those who reviewed more than once!!!**

**On with the Chapter!**

* * *

We burst through the wide doors, bending the wood back with such a force it nearly came off its hinges. We ran into the stone room where Aro sat, a pool of blood in the centre of the room where the drain was. I shivered at the thought of what must have been happening here a few minutes ago.

We froze as a little voice drifted towards us, angelically young, shocking us still.

'A ring a ring a roses

A pocket full of poses

A tissue! A tissue!

We all fall down!'

Renesmee giggled in her sing-song voice at her silly song. Her dress was slightly bloody. What could they have done? The blood was dried, staining the little white frills erupting out of her skirt, so I couldn't tell if the blood was hers, or someone else's. And evidently, no one else could bleed here apart from her and Giana. And lunch.

She was sitting on the floor, playing with a thick-chained, gem-crusted necklace. She liked sparkly things.

I almost flew to her my movements were so fast. I would do anything, just to hold her in my arms and run away as fast as I possibly could. Renesmee. My Renesmee. She was here and safe, sort of. She was so close, almost in my arms –

Suddenly, I was knocked to the side, three figures holding me down.

"Don't struggle." A familiar voice whispered in my ear. Felix. Typical.

I struggled against their grip, desperate to reach my baby. They pushed me down further, fast and hard. My breath whooshed out of me. Not that I needed it. I couldn't speak; I could only just move my head now. I turned it to see Edward was in the same position, his arms behind him in such away he couldn't move at all, like me. The two guards were forcefully pushing him down. Huh. I guess I must have seemed a bigger threat. That humoured me slightly. They thought I was a bigger threat than _Edward_.

His topaz eyes were locked on mine, with mine. They burned with an emotion of hatred, and pain. I imagined, again, our emotions on our faces must be very similar.

That was happening a lot lately. But not from good things.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm so glad you came! Aro said you would!"

I couldn't breath.

What? What – had they done?

Even with my super vampire brain, I couldn't get my mind over this new figure of Renesmee. She looked the same, but her spirit - the way she wore her emotions on her face – was completely different. Her expression was one of delight, but there was like a white sheet behind that. It was if she recognised us, but only us. Not the memories we held.

A deep and intense silence filled the room, the air crackling with tension. My mouth dropped open as she bounded up to Aro, who caught her and held her up in his arms. I growled menacingly at him. He _should not_ be touching Renesmee. That scumbag _should not_ be touching _my_ daughter, _my_ Renesmee!

"Bella, Edward! So nice of you to come." Aro said joyfully. An enraged roar came from my lips, joined in unison with Edwards. I looked over at him, to see his fury spilling out over his face. Right then, I wish I knew what Edward was thinking. What they were thinking what Aro was thinking.

What Renesmee was thinking. What had happened to her in the space of a couple of days?

"What have you done to her?!" I snarled, voicing my question. The words spat from my lips. He deserved no better. Renesmee looked at me suddenly, to glare with an icy mask.

"Mom, drop it! He has done nothing. It was my choice to come here, my choice! I was not taken, I sent for the girl! I have chosen my life, so deal with it." She said menacingly.

Edward snarled at the outright lie and shook his head at me. Renesmee opened her mouth to launch into another torrent of lies, but Aro put his hand on her mouth and sighed.

"We'll have to try another method. Tom, you know what to do." Aro said regretfully.

A young vampire stepped forward, his dark brown hair curling around his face. He must have been about 17 or 18 when he was changed, his features still young. His dark ruby eyes flicking nervously to me and then Renesmee. He could sense a tension of sort, yet it didn't look like he knew the cause of that tension. He had a confused look sprawled across his face.

His eyes were on Renesmee as she drooped in Aro's arms, her eyes rolling back in their sockets.

"No!" I screamed. "What have you done?!"

"You see, you are not the only one with new arrivals", Aro said, gesturing to Nessie, whom he had lain on the floor. "Tom here joined us about a month ago with his dear sister, Ricky. They have not been vampire for very long, only about a year or so. I have to say, Ricky is much like you, dear Bella. Feisty, newborn to this life, and deeply in love."

My eyes flickered to Edward for half a second. He was seething slightly. He obviously didn't like Aro making a resemblance between me and this Ricky girl.

Who was this girl? What has she anything to do with this?

"Ricky wanted to impress Felix", continued Aro. I looked up towards one of my captors. Felix was grinning from ear to ear. He saw me looking, and winked down at me.

"So she figured the best way to impress Felix was to do something drastic, to impress me. So she tried to impress him with a gift. And what surprising gift that was! She is very clever, figuring that if she took your Renesmee, you would come. Though personally I hoped Alice would come too."

He sighed in disappointment.

"But carrying on, her power is to speed up minds, so as to protect them, as Edward found out. You've already seen tom's handy work. He can make anyone unconscious in a second. Humans are easy, though vampires can be a little tricky. But unfortunately for Ricky, she was not clever enough to realise one simple favour, one gift would not impress Felix. Oh no, he has much higher standards" Aro said, chuckling quietly. Again, Felix grinned, but in agreement.

A brutal snarl ripped through the air.

My head wiped round to the source of the intimidating noise. A figure was crouching in a hunter like way, her eyes focused on Aro. She leaped up in to the air, letting out a scream of pain almost instantly. She crumpled onto the floor, writing convulsively. Her scarlet eyes rolled back. I looked up to see Jane smiling angelically, her face concentrated, using all her force to make the girl suffer.

The girl had ash blond hair, cropped into a messy array of spikes. It was similar to Alice's but not as nice. Here bright crimson eyes flashed brightly. Her slender build looked sweet as sugar. I could hardly imagine her hunting, her sweet looks and angelic features could lead someone to believe she wouldn't hurt a fly. The look on her face said it all though. Her emotions were all splayed across her face; disgust; revenge; outrage; pain, and one that surprised me, fearful. Not the fear of pain, no, it went deeper than that. It was hard to place; she hid the terror in her eyes, masking it with her anger. She shuddered to a violent stop.

Jane was now looking at Edward.

Fear washed over me. Fear for Edward. No! He had no protection! His face was still furious, black and smouldering. But it was a little smug too. How could he be smug over that girl in pain? A pain he had experienced and knew the full force of? How could he? There must be reason… what did he know, that I didn't?

I stretched my shield over him swiftly, creating a bubble of safety around him, just in cause Jane decided to turn the tables onto Edward. I looked over to Renesmee, trying to draw out my shield to her too, but it kept sliding off. Every time it went near enough to touch her it was pushed away. What the hell? So I couldn't even protect her now? I am such a bad mother. What kind of mother would let her own daughter be kidnapped, and when she did find her daughter damaged and broken? What kind of a mother _for one second_ would sit there and watch her baby get hurt? Me, that's who. Renesmee doesn't deserve me. She derverses better. Better than this.

"Now, Now Ricky!" Aro scolded. "Don't get mad, it was your own fault! You know what they say about eavesdropping!"

This was Ricky?!

This was the girl that stole my daughter?!_ My_ Renesmee?!

That bitch! That poor excuse of a vampire deserves all the pain Jane can give her, all the pain anyone could give her! Now I understand why Edward looked so smug.

"But you lied!" Ricky's melodic voice screeched.

"I did not. You merely picked up part of a conversation and turned it around to fit your needs." Aro remarked coldly.

"You said you wanted the girl!" Ricky hissed. "An insignificant girl who you would give anything for! You said you would be so grateful to whoever would be so brave to fetch her! That you would proclaim their name on high.

"You. Lied." She whispered. "I have no want of anything from you, or Felix, or your guards, or _anyone_ here! So let. Me. Go!!!"

"What fun would that be? You disobeyed the Voultri, which would mean you'd be a pile of ashes now if not for Felix. Even though he laughs at your very name, he felt pity for you. He didn't want for you to be killed, but we can change that." Aro said. "Renesmee wasn't to keen on you, Ricky" he carried on, nudging Renesmee's crumpled figure on the floor with his foot.

I hissed furiously in protest.

"Do not touch her! Or mess with her mind either! You may able to take away countless lives, destroy countless bonds, but you hurt my daughter, you scum that call yourself the Voultri, and you can start running, because when I find you, when we find you, all that'll be left is a little pile of ashes!"

"My dear Bella, it seems as though you have become quite aggressive in you newborn months."

I stayed silent, so as not give them the satisfaction he wanted. I still bared my teeth, barely suppressing the growl that was threatening to roar out of my throat.

"Now, back to business. Bella, Edward, we have a proposition for you to consider." Said Aro joyfully. "We would like you to join the Voultri. Your skills would be most desired and very useful."

I looked at him in disbelief.

"If you think we'll join you, then think again. Nothing would ever make us join you!" Edward spat.

"Let's put this another way, shall we?" Caius said, speaking for the first time. "You join us, or Renesmee gets hurt. Your choice."

I roared in outrage, Edwards snarl making it even more terrifying. Not my baby! No, no, no! They can't hurt her! Not my baby!

Caius eyes flickered between us, a sly, triumphant smile on his face. He had us caught, and he knew it.

"You wouldn't dare!" snarled Edward, struggling against his guards.

"Oh believe me, we would" Caius said with an evil gleam in his eyes. "And if that doesn't work, then there's always you two."

I looked at Edward. His golden eyes were flashing a flat black colour, a painful colour for him and me. How many times were are emotions mirrored?!

So now I give up. To hurt Renesmee would end all happiness in my life. But Edward too? Both? Both of my reasons for my immortal existence? A life without them would be no life at all. All hope is gone, lost. So is the battle, we cannot fight anymore. We cannot fight with each other in the way. We cannot win if they have my Renesmee, and my Edward.

I lifted my shield off myself with great effort, so Edward could here my last thought.

It's all over.

* * *

Updates will be about a month between each chapter. Sorry it's so long, but i have school work to catch up on! (and GCSE's soon *gasp*)

Review please!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
